dna_fingerprintingfandomcom-20200213-history
DNA Fingerprinting
By: Thamillahran Rasanathan DNA fingerprinting is the process of using the DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) from the cells of a human to obtain the genetic profile of the human. Every human has a unique fingerprint, which means no 2 fingerprints are exact, including twins. DNA fingerprinting can be used to find out various kinds of information such as relationships, diseases, crime, etc. Process To go through DNA fingerprinting, a sample is needed from the patient. This can be a blood sample, strands of hair, or a cell sample. The DNA must then be extracted from the sample. By mixing a restriction enzyme with the extracted DNA, the DNA can be digested. The digested DNA fragments are separated by agaorse gel electrophoresis. This process separates the DNA fragments based on size, with the smaller fragments travelling towards the bottom of the gel, and larger fragments remaining closer to the top of the gel. A DNA band pattern results from this process. The DNA band pattern is then transferred to a nylon membrane. A radioactive probe, which binds to specific DNA sequences on the nylon membrane is added. The unbound probe is washed away, leaving a special, unique probe bound DNA band pattern. The DNA band pattern can be visualized by being transferred to an X-ray film. The visible pattern that result after the X-ray film has been developed is the DNA fingerprint. Applications Diagnosis of Inherited Disorders DNA fingerprinting can be used in medical situations to diagnose inherited disorders. For example, DNA fingerprinting is used to diagnose inherited disorders such as cystic fibrosis, hemophilia, sickle cell anemia and Huntington's disease in prenatal and newborn babies. Early detection of disorders allows for families to prepare themselves both mentally and physically as well as allows them to seek treatment early, to minimize and/or cure the disease. In some cases, prenatal detection of disorders may impact parents' decisions on whether they would like to have the child or abort the child. As abortion is a very controversial issue with regards to moral ethics, this application of DNA fingerprinting is also quite controversial. Forensics In addition to this, DNA fingerprinting can also be used in forensics by the police and FBI, to identify criminals. When a crime is committed, DNA can be extracted from hair, blood, or semen left at the scene of the crime. By performing DNA fingerprinting, the DNA fingerprint of the criminal can be obtained and compared to that of the suspects. This serves as biological evidence, which allows the FBI or police to draw conclusions as to whether one of the suspects is indeed the criminal. This application of DNA -*fingerprinting is very beneficial to the justice system, as it plays a major role in being able to identify criminals and saving innocent people. Paternity Tests DNA fingerprinting can also be used in paternity tests, to identify the biological father of a child. DNA samples are collected from possible fathers and the mother and their DNA fingerprints are compared against the DNA fingerprint of the child. Each band on the DNA fingerprint of the child must match a band in at least one of the parents. Based on this, the biological father of the child can be determined. Problems with DNA Fingerprinting With the technology of DNA fingerprinting, you can find out the truth about many things. For example, Darrly Hunt was announced innocent and released from jail thanks to DNA fingerprinting. Many other similar cases have taken place. However, with this technology, negative impacts can also take place. With regards to forensics, a database of DNA fingerprints must be kept in order for the police and FBI to be able to refer to them and compare them to the DNA fingerprints of the suspects. However, there are ethical concerns about keeping DNA fingerprints, which are personal information about the blueprint of an individual's genetic makeup, on file. In addition, knowing that you, your child or another family member has an inheritable disease can cause emotional pain and may lead to the development of mental disorders such as depression. Moreover, DNA fingerprinting can reveal information about your offspring, such as possible diseases that were inherited from the parents or even ancestors. With the parents knowing this information, there are possibilities that the parents may decide to abort the child, something that many believe is immoral and unethical. This will lead to an increase in the number of abortions. Bibliography Betsch, D. (1994). DNA Fingerprinting in Human Health and Society. ''Retrieved from http://www.biotech.iastate.edu/biotech_info_series/bio6.html Brinton, K. & Lieberman, K. (1994). ''Basics of DNA Fingerprinting. ''Retrieved from http://protist.biology.washington.edu/fingerprint/dnaintro.html Davis, C. (2007). ''Social and Ethical Issues. Retrieved from http://drugdiscovery.webs.com/socialethicalissues.htm Fridell, R. (2001). ''DNA Fingerprinting: the Ultimate Identity. ''Danbury, Connecticut: Scholastic Library Publishing. Healthwise. (2012). ''DNA Testing: Paternity Tests, Forensics, and Identification. ''Retrieved from http://www.webmd.com/a-to-z-guides/dna-fingerprinting